utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Aya me
|CQE9dbIfvZw}} Daphnis (formerly known as Aya_me) is a French-Canadian YouTube singer from Quebec, who has gained popularity through her French covers. She has a medium-deep, slightly soft voice and a stable range. Her ability to hit high notes despite her natural pitch is shown in her cover of "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-". She covers songs in French and Japanese, occasionally both at once as seen in her French-Japanese cover of "PONPONPON". She mixes her own songs and generally writes her own French lyrics, though there are rare exceptions, such as her French cover of "Circus Monster" where she used Poucet's lyrics. Her first cover uploaded was "Dreaming" in 2009, however her first hit cover was her French Quebec cover of "Marukaite Chikyuu". Her most popular solo cover to date is her French cover of "Aku no Meshitsukai" which has over 687k views as of August 2017. She is most popular for her covers of the Evillious Chronicles series by mothy, and she plans to cover almost all of them. Her friendships with fellow YouTube singers, such as Poucet, and Howl, can be seen on her twitter. On June 26, 2015, she changed her alias to Daphnis, as stated on her Facebook account. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Absolute✖Obstination with Megumi (in the KCE Duet Battle 1 and the KCE Duet Battle 2) # Member of OTL Fantasy with Juu, Lemon, Lucy, Megumi, NiNa, Poucet, ReiRei, Sumashu, Syren and Xandu (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of InfiniTEA with Andy and Ryan (in the Teacup Trio Battle) # Member of cøиғυ₪ιøи (in the Nostalgia Chorus Celebration) # Rëve de Daphné with My-ëVe # Member of WHOMS'DTVE.cockroach with ame, Melo and Maguro (in the Magia District Battle) # Member of uwu with Ace, Arianna, Maguro and Sora (in the Sug4r.TV Chorus Battle) # Member of DEADℒ⚙ͼk with Aerin, 色夢戦 and ROMI (in the Ascension Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. Absolute x Obstination (2012.06.20) # "Itoshii Hito yo" (Loveless character song) (2012.06.21) # "Re_birthday" -French ver.- (2012.06.28) # "Hiraishin" feat. Absolute x Obstination (2012.07.04) # "Circus Monster" -French Poucet ver.- (2012.07.09) # "Futari no Harmony" (Kuroshitsuji character song) feat. Kuraiinu and Aya_me (2012.07.16) # "Starry Heavens" (2012.07.19) # "Chrono Story" -French ver.- (2012.07.24) # "Mizerable" feat. Kuraiinu,Nova and Aya_me (2012.09.11) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) -French ver.- (2012.11.22) # "Akujiki Musume Conchita" (Evil Food Eater Conchita) -French ver.- (2013.01.10) # "Brown" feat. Howl and Aya_me (2013.01.23) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) -French JazzWaltz ver.- (2013.02.27) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -French Classical ver.- (2013.04.25) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (2013.05.09) # "Regret Message" -French Ballad ver.- (2013.05.23) # "Coelacanth" (2013.06.19) # "Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono" (Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep) -French ver.- (2013.07.10) # "Dance Dance Decadence" feat. Absolute x Obstination (2013.08.09) # "Oshiete Hoshii Zo" (Negima ED) feat. Mastah, Howl, Aya_me, Alfie, Youma, Kuraiinu and AmaitoFuu (2013.08.17) # "Gentou Muyuu" feat. Absolute x Obstination (2013.08.28) # "Harvest" feat. Absolute x Obstination (2013.09.17) # "Enbizaka no Shitateya" (The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka) -French ver.- (2013.10.22) # "Yasagu Lenka" (Runaway Love Song) feat. Anba, Aya_me, Beibi, Eni, Elly, Juu, Kami, Kumaki, Poucet, saint, Sumashu, Tonkhai and Vulkain (2013.11.21) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-To World Domination) feat. AmaitoFuu, ateotu, Aya_me, Kazou, Ken, Kenta, MissP, Poucet, sabi and Una (2014.01.14) # "Exit" feat. OTL (2014.02.09) # "Akutoku no Judgement" (Judgement of Corruption) -French ver.- (2014.02.27) # "Flame Heart" feat. OTL (2014.03.22) # "Synchronicity" -Mashup- feat. OTL (2014.05.04) # "Current" (2014.05.08) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) feat. cøиғυ₪ιøи (2014.06.15) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) feat. InfiniTEA (2014.07.13) # "Hiru no Tsuki" (Outlaw Star ED) (2015.01.06) # "Nemesis no Juukou" (The Muzzle of Nemesis) -French ver.- (2016.07.29) # "Kisei" (Prayer Voice) (2017.04.07) # "Hakoniwa no Shoujo" (Miniature Garden Girl) -French ver.- (2017.05.10) # "Ophelia" feat. My-ëVe as Rëve de Daphné (2017.06.03) # "Bystander" -French ver.- (REDUX) (2017.06.06) # "moonlit bear" -French ver.- (REDUX) (2017.06.10) # "Attakai'n dakaraa" (Because It's Warm) feat. WHOMSD'TVE.cockroach # "Beauty...EGOISM" (Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! character song) (2017.06.19) # "Ga1ahad and Scientific Witchery" feat. WHOMS'DTVE.cockroach (2017.06.29) # "Opium" -French ver.- (2017.07.11) }} Songs on SoundCloud Gallery and Megumi |Scb3 ayame by huni kun-d7g92se.png|Aya_me as seen in "Synchronicity" Illust. by mell, Vee and gyoza }} Trivia * She has a BFA in Dance. * She is very strict with people using her translyrics or mp3, asking them to personally ask via private messaging. * She has got a Blue Yeti mic, and uses Adobe Audition. * She has declared on Twitter, Facebook, and her other social media that after having questioned her gender during years, she is a transgender woman. External Links * Facebook * Google+ * Twitter * SoundCloud * Instagram * ask.fm